


Платонические отношения: инструкция по применению

by wakeupinlondon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пособие по тому, как сохранить ваши отношения на платоническом уровне.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Платонические отношения: инструкция по применению

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Platonic Relationship: An Owner’s Manual](https://archiveofourown.org/works/95928) by [nanda (nandamai)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nandamai/pseuds/nanda). 



> второе лицо, скачущие времена и кейс, в котором с неба падают камни

Пообещайте себе. Вытатуируйте у себя на мозгу.

Скажите: «Я не стану насиловать своего лучшего друга».

Поклянитесь перед зеркалом с поднятой правой рукой.

В случае необходимости повторите.

***

Он будет звонить каждую ночь и мимоходом спрашивать: «Ну, чем занимаешься?»

Не говорите: «Лежу на диване вся разгоряченная, черт, вот бы ты был здесь».

Говорите: «Да так, ничем».

В качестве запасного варианта попробуйте: «Смотрю интересный документальный фильм по Дискавери. О брачных играх обезьян бонобо».

Понадейтесь, что он мало что знает об обезьянах бонобо.

Расцените отсутствие язвительной шпильки в пользу того, что не знает.

Запишите себе на счет очко за то, что сказали в его присутствии двусмысленную фразу.

Часто вам это делать не доведется.

***

Никогда, никогда, никогда не позволяйте себе фантазировать о нем при мастурбации.

Если понадобится, опуститесь до его уровня: читайте эротику. Храните все старые номера «Желтого шелка» на книжной полке в спальне. В тумбочке рядом храните вибратор.

Гадайте, не возникло ли его маленькое увлечение порнографией из попытки выкинуть вас из головы.

Гадайте, получается ли.

***

Порой он будет звонить посреди ночи, когда ему приснится кошмар. Слушайте. Вы хороший слушатель.

Представляйте его на диване, который он предпочитает кровати.

Ни при каких обстоятельствах не говорите: «Хотелось бы мне оказаться рядом и обнять тебя».

Когда вам приснится кошмар, постарайтесь не звонить. Сожмите в руке телефонную трубку и смотрите на нее, пока не переведете дыхание. Попробуйте рассчитать, через какой угол искусственный свет падает сквозь ваше окно. Когда вы сдадитесь и выберете его номер в быстром наборе, ни при каких обстоятельствах не спрашивайте: «Ты мог бы приехать?»

Вы же видели «Когда Гарри встретил Салли».

***

Звон будильника выдернет вас из сна, где вы в двуспальной кровати не одни.

Тяжело вздохните.

Прикройте рукой глаза от солнца.

Скиньте неизмятые белые простыни из стопроцентного хлопка.

Направляясь на кухню за кофе, скажите: «Я не стану насиловать своего лучшего друга».

Кое-какие дни окажутся сложнее других.

***

Встретьте его в аэропорту за двадцать минут до вашего утреннего рейса в 9:05. Вы летите в Небраску для расследования: два дня назад мужчина умер от обширного ранения в голову — по слухам, из-за того что на него с неба упал камень.

В самолете почитайте материалы дела. Составьте список возможных объяснений, но пока не зачитывайте ему вслух. Вы научились сперва рассматривать доказательства и только потом относиться к ним скептически.

Как правило.

Когда он заснет у вас на плече, бортпроводник — молодой мужчина с канадским акцентом — спросит, не желает ли ваш муж выпить.

Ответьте, что нет.

Не исправляйте его. Вы к такому привыкли и уже не смущаетесь. Если бы ваш лучший друг не спал, вы бы посмеялись вместе. Во всяком случае, ваши родственники и немногие друзья считают, что это неизбежно. Вы оставили попытки объяснить.

Пейте апельсиновый сок с солеными крендельками (их девять; когда упаковка такая маленькая, вы не можете удержаться от подсчета).

Засните до того, как предложат обед. Ваша голова окажется поверх его, и к концу полета у вас обоих заболят шеи.

***

Сидя за рулем арендованного бежевого Тауруса, тихо извинитесь, когда ваши пальцы случайно коснутся его колена.

Он скажет: «Я подумал, ты наконец-то со мной заигрываешь, Скалли».

Ответьте: «Если бы я с тобой заигрывала, Малдер, я бы выбрала более подходящее место».

Не дайте ему увидеть, насколько вас развеселила его реакция.

Судя по всему, день будет из разряда тяжелых, но вы в ударе.

***

Как обычно, припаркуйтесь у дешевого мотеля с сомнительной репутацией. Вы оба куда более охотно потратите бюджет отдела на расследования, а не на комфортабельное проживание.

Помассируйте одной рукой затекшую шею.

Вы поймаете себя на том, что пялитесь на его задницу, когда он наклоняется за сумками из багажника. Мысленно дайте себе пощечину.

Вспомните, как в первый раз увидели его в этом костюме. Вспомните кошмарное дело, которым тогда занимались, — с серийным убийцей, верящим, что призраки жертв избавят его от одиночества.

Осознайте, что этого воспоминать на следовало. Лучше бы вам забыть.

***

Зарегистрируйтесь в мотеле.

Снимите соседние комнаты.

Расплатитесь корпоративной карточкой — пожалуй, не совсем верный термин, так как ФБР не корпорация.

Определить, как давно лучший друг заходил к вам комнату, вы сможете по запаху его одеколона.

Не подавайте виду, что узнаете его.

***

Время вскрытия. Натяните латексные перчатки. Бегло просмотрите дело и ознакомьтесь с отчетом судебного патологоанатома.

Имя: Морис Митчелл.

Возраст: тридцать восемь.

Профессия: ландшафтный дизайнер.

Семейное положение: разведен, одна дочь.

Череп: практически расплющен.

Вы подозреваете единственного свидетеля — которым оказывается бывшая жена.

За спиной ваш лучший друг подносит под флуоресцентный свет пакет с уликами и изучает камень, который, судя по всему, послужило причиной гибели Мориса Митчелла. Он скажет: «Это тебе не пенопласт, Скалли».

Скажите: «Я позже возьму со скалы образец».

Достаньте скальпель.

Рассеянно отметьте щелчок закрывшейся двери, когда он уйдет.

***

Поговорите с бывшей женой Мориса Митчелла, Ивонн. Позвольте вашему лучшему другу постучать в дверь и показать ей свой значок.

Он обожает это делать.

Пересмотрите теорию о вине Ивонн, когда увидите, что она по меньшей мере на фут ниже своего бывшего мужа. Камень ударил его по самой макушке с очень большой скоростью.

Ивонн пригласит вас войти и между всхлипываниями расскажет: «В жизни не видела ничего более странного. Только что он говорил, во сколько заберет Шаннару на день рождения своего отца, и вот уже лежит на земле, а я вся в крови».

Она закрутит мокрый носовой платок в узел.

Обратите внимание на фотографии ее дочери с бывшим мужем на столике у дивана, на телевизор, включенный на шоу Рози О’Доннелл, на ромбовидный узор ковра в гостиной.

— Камни все падали, и я боялась, что стану следующей, — скажет Ивонн, — но меня не задело. Бедный Морис. — Она высморкается. — Бедная Шаннара.

Переглянитесь с лучшим другом.

Начните разрабатывать новую теорию.

***

Посетите строительную площадку, где Морис Митчелл работал в момент смерти. Изучите фотографии с места преступления и найдите, где Митчелл умер: на заднем дворе, рядом с будущим прудом для золотых рыбок — который сейчас выглядит как пузырь из черного пластика. Пните клочок высохшей травы, где лежало тело. Поднимите взгляд на покрытое тучами небо. Отметьте, что сам каркас дома не поврежден.

Натяните новую пару латексных перчаток.

Ваш лучший друг услужливо заметит: «Это как минимум в тридцати футах от дома, Скалли. Почему-то мне не кажется, что камень такой величины могли бросить с такого расстояния прямо ему на голову».

Молча на него посмотрите.

Он пройдет как минимум тридцать футов к дому и исчезнет внутри.

Сосчитайте камни на земле. Вы найдете около дюжины в радиусе шести футов, и все примерно такого же размера и веса, как и тот, что в крови Мориса Митчелла. Двое камней окажутся в пузыре из черного пластика, призванным стать прудом для золотых рыбок.

Опуститесь на корточки и прикиньте вероятность того, что камни были здесь всегда. Поднимите один, чтобы рассмотреть поближе.

Лучший друг подойдет к вам сзади и спросит: «Как думаешь, Скалли, они сюда попали случайно?»

Скажите себе, что уж лучше поколотить его, чем трахнуть, хотя и то и другое было бы крайне нежелательно.

Постарайтесь вспомнить все, что вы знаете о торнадо.

***

За ужином в гриль-баре «Дымок» — который целиком оправдывает свое название — поймайте его на том, что он смотрит на вас, когда думает, что вы не замечаете. Он быстро переведет взгляд к телевизору высоко в углу и сделает вид, что крайне увлечен баскетбольной игрой «Cornhuskers».

Спросите, как его бургер.

Возьмите у него немного картошки фри.

Подвиньте свой огромный салат к его половине стола. У салатной стойки вы всегда немного увлекаетесь.

Он поблагодарит вас — что совершенно ни к чему, так как сам почти все время доедает ваши блюда.

Скажите, что холодная лапша «Сезам» выглядит аппетитно.

Постарайтесь не рассматривать его рот и горло, когда он глотает имбирный эль.

Примитесь с огромным интересом складывать бумажную салфетку.

***

Той ночью он появится в вашем номере в выцветших джинсах и футболке «Тако Белл». В его фотографической памяти (вы завидуете, но никогда этого не скажете) нашлось не меньше двадцати случаев, похожих на дело Мориса Митчелла. В каких-то фигурировали мелкие предметы, в каких-то — окрашенные жидкости или желатинозные вещества, в других — живые создания.

Сами вы однажды видели, как с неба падали жабы, но не уверены, что два эти происшествия связаны.

Скажите: «Мы в стране торнадо, Малдер. Торнадо выбрасывают предметы за сотни миль от исходной точки».

Он скажет: «И когда в радиусе трех сотен миль последний раз было торнадо?»

Ответ вам известен. Днем вы сами проверили на сайте национальной метеорологической службы.

Признайте: «Десять месяцев назад. Разрушений зарегистрировано не было».

Примите от него семечки. Съешьте двенадцать штук.

Задумайтесь, как много трехфунтовых камней могла бы унести в клюве крупная птица.

Осознайте, как глупо это звучит.

Отметьте, что его губы слегка тронула улыбка.

***

Засните под приглушенный шум его телевизора за стеной.

Похоже на канал Дискавери.

***

Посреди ночи вы проснетесь от стука в межкомнатную дверь.

Он скажет: «Скалли?»

Промямлите: «Да, заходи». Сядьте в кровати, обеими руками потирая глаза.

Свет проникнет из его комнаты в вашу.

Гадайте, что же у него на уме, — но прекратите, как только заметите, что он уже одет. На нем костюм, в руке зажат галстук.

Он скажет, что жители соседнего к строительной площадке района жаловались на падающую всю ночь грязь.

Спросите: «Падающую грязь?»

Он скажет: «Да, большими комьями» — и продолжит стоять у кровати, глядя на вас.

Наконец он скажет: «Давай, одевайся», — и вернется к себе комнату.

С минуту буравьте дверь взглядом, затем потянитесь к лампе.

***

Соберите комья грязи в пакеты для улик.

Опросите три семьи со слоями грязи на газонах.

Гадайте, за это ли вам ФБР платит.

Когда под утренним солнцем вы пойдете к машине, лучший друг спросит, что вы об этом думаете.

Скажите: «Хочу проверить маршруты частных самолетов с местного аэродрома».

Он остановится и повторит: «Самолеты».

Скажите: «Они могли поставлять растительный грунт».

На этот раз дайте ему понять, что вы шутите.

Порадуйтесь, что он не заставляет признать свою правоту: как бы там ни было, дело о смертоносных камнях все-таки можно отнести к перечню неопознанных падающих предметов.

Открывая пассажирскую дверь арендованного бежевого Тауруса, он засмеется и проведет рукой по вашей пояснице.

Он единственный, кто вас там касается.

***

Той ночью (до утра рейсов нет) напишите в своем отчете: «Морис Митчелл умер от тупого ранения в голову, нанесенного камнем весом в три с половиной фунта. Причина падения камня неизвестна».

Лучший друг услышит, что вы перестали печатать, и поднимет взгляд с вашей кровати, где читает «Нью-Йорк Таймс» и пожевывает карандаш.

Всегда опасно одалживать ему свои карандаши. Только для них в «Секретных материалах» нужна отдельная бюджетная строка.

Он скажет: «Эй, Скалли? Как много ты знаешь о брачных играх обезьян бонобо?»

Улыбнитесь, но не ему, и ничего не отвечайте.

***

После того как ваш самолет приземлится в Далласе, лучший друг будет ждать вас у багажной ленты. Его чемодан приедет одним из первых, а вы приметесь гадать, не уронили ли ваш где-нибудь над Миссури.

К тому времени, как покажется ваш черный «American Tourister» на колесиках, лента уже почти опустеет.

Спросите его, не хочет ли он где-нибудь поужинать.

Скажите, что будете ждать в «Ринальди» в семь.

Не провожайте его тоскливым взглядом, пока он идет к машине. Не нужно так себя мучить.

Мысленно переберите свой гардероб, решая, что же надеть.

Скажите: «Я не стану насиловать своего лучшего друга».

По крайней мере, не сегодня.


End file.
